Dr Two
"Where's Karl Marx when you need him?" Character Dr Two is, first and foremost, a communist. He's desperate to be a serious Doctor and have adventures that are grounded and realistic, but whenever he tries he always ends up looking stupid. This constant denial of normality makes him pretty miserable and cynical, causing him to be a dick to everyone and is an incarnation his other selves try to avoid at all costs. Outfit His outfit usually consists of a white shirt with a black dot pattern, grey tie, a blue hoodie, navy blue skinny jeans and grey trainers. He also wears a communist pin badge to remind you of his beliefs. Adventures The Beginning After regenerating from his previous incarnation on a Friday, the Doctor found some mould under the TARDIS console on Saturday, the fourth lot he had discovered in that week. The Return of Drahvin 1 A couple of days after the regeneration, the TARDIS was hit by a time-speed bump projected from the abandoned asylum planet Loopion-2 by Drahvin 1. When the Doctor investigated this, Drahvin 1 revealed it had been part of her plan to lure the Doctor to the asylum so she could use his TARDIS to travel back in time and change the events that ruined her life. In exchange, Drahvin 1 offered the Doctor a chance to reunite with a lost friend: Nardole. However, the Doctor refused to believe it truly was his old companion and discovered it was a robot duplicate. Examining the droid, he found a barcode on its neck and a bracelet around its wrist with "PROPERTY OF I'M NARDOLE INC." engraved into it. Whilst he had been doing this, Drahvin 1 had escaped to the TARDIS and was attempting to pilot it. Once the Doctor caught up with her, she accidentally set the ship into flight with the doors still open, a very dangerous thing to do. Luckily, the Doctor managed to boot her out of the time machine and close the doors in time before any serious damage was caused. Once things had settled down, the Doctor tried to use the TARDIS database to discover what I'M NARDOLE Inc. was, but not even it knew. The Doctor then proclaimed how he wasn't going to be like any of his previous selves and be a Doctor Mark II: Dr Two! (''There Go The Drahvins'') The Uninvited Guest Soon after, Dr Two gatecrashed the wedding of Kepflar and the Cheerful Doctor. He got absolutely wasted and woke up the next morning in bed with two Zarbi, the Original Doctor and President Underwood. They all vowed never to speak of the incident ever again. He can be seen in a photograph alongside the Pink Doctor and the Lancashire Doctor. (''House of Egg'') Travels with DJ Khaled Not too long after, Dr Two landed on a human world being invaded by the Ice Warriors. He encountered a group of soldiers known as 'the Inglorious Khaleds' attempting to retake their planet but to no end due to the Ice Warriors' manipulating the weather to make it constantly snow heavily. Upon meeting the Inglorious Khaleds' leader, the one and only DJ Khaled, Dr Two decided to ally himself with the resistance group and organised a plan to attack the Ice Warriors' base. Once inside, the Doctor & DJ Khaled blasted out a new remix of Careless Whisper through the entire base to distract the Ice Warriors and enable the Inglorious Khaleds to take them out. Later on, Dr Two invited DJ Khaled to join him on his travels, with the added promise of a sweet first record deal. (All Hail The King) Aiming to land at GalaxyPark, the TARDIS instead took Dr Two & DJ Khaled to a rundown and abandoned Butlins holiday park. There, they encountered two bratty teenagers called Reese & Shanade, along with a Butlins tour guide: Pewdiepie! The disgraced YouTuber showed them Butlins' hall of exhibits, where he revealed that they had a reprogrammed working Basketball Cyberman on display. Whilst investigating the park, Dr Two & DJ Khaled discovered a painting of the Butlins founder Walt Nardoleson, who the Doctor seemed to find familiar. This thought was cut short when the Time Lord fell down a trapdoor into a Cybership, which had been buried underneath the park for eons. Pewdiepie, who had been partially Cyber-converted, explained how the Cybermen had been rebuilding their forces using temporary previous models (including Mondasian, Trelonian, Pen's World, Sentai, Tin Foil & Cyber-Bully) to develop an upgraded Cyber-Army. Cyber-Liquid was splashed onto Dr Two, causing him to partially convert into the new Cyber-Planner, adopting a second, evil personality calling itself Mr Smartee Pants. This form was obsessed with becoming "uncucked" and a destroying human soyboys. As Dr Two & Smartee Pants became locked in a mental battle for control of the body, the new Matrix Cybermen began rolling out across Butlins, capturing Reese & Shanade for conversion. Searching for a hidden weapon to stop the army, DJ Khaled entered a hidden underground chamber and revived a frozen Walt Nardoleson. Nardoleson then transformed into a super-fighting machine and vanquished Mr Smartee Pants, separating his mind from Dr Two's. Unfortunately, the Doctor then vomited out a smaller, more angry Smartee Pants who disappeared before he could be captured. DJ Khaled killed Pewdiepie, which severed the control node connection to the Cybermen and caused them to shut down. Reese & Shanade, furious with Dr Two & DJ Khaled for almost letting them get killed, conned them into giving them money as compensation, which they instead planned used to buy drugs and alcohol. Upon learning that Walt Nardoleson was another robot duplicate of Nardole, Dr Two & DJ Khaled decided to make hunting down I'M NARDOLE Inc. a priority. (Holiday Park of the Cybermen) On another occasion, Dr Two & DJ Khaled set off to the Jazz Crew Five Clubhouse, but instead landed in a UNIT base in the midst of a worldwide crisis. A Seeom spaceship had appeared above Earth, threatening to obliterate the planet if anyone came near it. Brigadier Blarrison ordered the Doctor to remain on Earth, which he begrudgingly agreed to. Representatives from across the world, including Barry Bumson (US Home Secretary) and Dick Jocker (Head of the UK Military), were called to debate what to do about the situation. After a while, they all got sick of Dr Two's antics and sent him away. In the meantime, Dr Two & DJ Khaled visited a Sainsbury's and bought a couple of meal deals for lunch, which the Doctor called "overpriced" due to his communist ideology. Returning to the UNIT base, the world leaders revealed that their plan, which they had spent many hours deciding upon, was that they would surrender. Dr Two dismissed it immediately, rushing off with DJ Khaled up to the Seeom spaceship. However, they discovered that there were no Seeoms on board and that the message had merely been a test for the humans' patience. The Doctor asked the spaceship AI if it knew anything about I'M NARDOLE Inc. which caused it to self destruct, infuriating Dr Two even more. The TARDIS landed back at the base, where everyone was furious with the Doctor for possibly causing a war between Earth and the Seeoms. Dr Two & DJ Khaled scarpered before they could face the consequences of their actions, setting off once more for the Jazz Crew Five Clubhouse... (Thin Patience) At some point, Dr Two lost the TARDIS dematerialisation to the mafia crime boss Mr. Dole, forcing he & DJ Khaled to work for Dole in order to get it back. One of their jobs was to recover an entire criminal empire accidentally inherited by a toddler called John Wank instead of Mike Smithe, the son of another mafia boss, due to a typing error in a will. Eventually, they did, returning to Mr. Dole before being sent to take back all the drugs and guns which had been stolen by Crackhead Billy. Dole's specified for Dr Two & DJ Khaled not to kill anyone, yet paired them up with Stabby Stabby McKillspeople, a serial murderer. This went about as badly as you could imagine, with Stabby killing Billy and everyone who worked for him. When the Doctor & Khaled called him out on this, Stabby wondered if he was a ghost and thus vanished very spookily. Instead of facing the consequences of their actions, the two time travellers inexplicably went to McDonalds, much to Dr Two's annoyance. He fumed about not having a proper conclusion to the story and that they still didn't have a dematerialisation circuit, with DJ Khaled suggesting that one could be in the restaurant's toilet. The Doctor remarked that it wouldn't be in a McDonalds' toilet before they found it in a McDonalds' toilet. This was the final straw for Dr Two, causing him to have a breakdown, disappear into the depths of the TARDIS and lock himself in a tiny toilet cubicle for six months. When DJ Khaled finally checked on him, the Doctor raged that there was no point in him trying to be a serious Doctor in this universe, which DJ Khaled countered with the argument that he shouldn't give up and try to nudge the universe in the right direction in whatever way he could. Dr Two agreed and the two had hot chocolate. (Untitled Tim Burton Film) Finding I'M NARDOLE Inc. A Few Hopes Appearances * A Series of Short Events (Cameo) * House of Egg (Cameo) * There Go The Drahvins * All Hail The King * Holiday Park of the Cybermen * Thin Patience * Untitled Tim Burton Film * A Few Hopes (Part One) * A Few Hopes (Part Two) Category:Doctors Category:Communists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters